


You just left

by fangirl_from_the_bookstore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But they get along in the end again, Can be read as sterek or just as friends, Derek comes back to Beacon Hills, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Plays at the end of Season 5, Stiles tells him what he thinks about that, but also a bit of fluff, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_from_the_bookstore/pseuds/fangirl_from_the_bookstore
Summary: “You are mad at me”, he just stated. He could hear Stiles' heartbeat quickened.“I was, yeah”, Stiles said with a sigh. Derek was confused, why was Stiles talking in past tense?“You were?”“Yes, because you just left...Derek”, Stiles said defeatedly. He finally looked at Derek and Derek finally understood. Stiles wasn't mad anymore, he was hurt.





	You just left

Stiles was just making himself a sandwich when he heard his doorbell. He put the knife down and while still licking his finger went across the room to open the door. Stiles opened it with a smile, but as soon as he saw the person on the other side of the door his face dropped and his stomach turned.

 

It was Derek. In his stupid leather jacket and a small but nervous smile on his face. His face was covered in stubble and he looked unbelievably handsome. Of course.

 

“Hey”, Derek said softly.

 

“Hi”, Stiles answered but it was clear that he was taken aback by the sight of Derek in his doorway.

 

Derek could see the discomfort on Stiles' face and his heart clenched when he noticed that.

 

“Do you have a minute?”, Derek asked carefully and braced for the answer.

 

“Sure”, Stiles just said, but there was no emotion behind it, “come in.”

 

Derek stepped inside the house and heard Stiles close the door behind him. It felt weird being here again, but as soon as the familiar scent hit his nose he nearly sighed. It looked like nothing had changed, the furniture was still the same. But Stiles felt different. He was more calculated in a way and had grown up. The jittery teenager was long gone and when Stiles looked at him his eyes were almost dull. He had grown some muscle as well, but small scars were covering his arms.

 

“Want something to drink?”, Stiles asked but his voice was cold.

 

“Just some water, please”, Derek said and tried smiling again, but Stiles just forced one in return and went to get the water. When he returned they both sat at the kitchen table, Stiles had a glass of water in his hands as well.

 

“So, how have you been?”, Derek broke the silence first.

 

“Fine”, Stiles answered, but it was too quick. Derek just nodded in response.

 

“How long are you staying?”, Stiles asked and looked up from his hands. Derek knew what this implied. It basically meant 'when are you leaving again?'.

 

“As long as I can”, Derek said with a small smile, “I am moving back into the loft.”

 

This answer surprised Stiles and he raised his eyebrows but then concealed his emotions quickly. He nodded and took a sip of his water. The tension in the room grew and Derek couldn't stand it any longer.

 

“You are mad at me”, he just stated. He could hear Stiles' heartbeat quickened.

 

“I was, yeah”, Stiles said with a sigh. Derek was confused, why was Stiles talking in past tense?

 

“You _were_?”

 

“Yes, because you just left...Derek”, Stiles said defeatedly. He finally looked at Derek and Derek finally understood. Stiles wasn't mad anymore, he was hurt.

 

“You just left, without saying goodbye? Without giving me a reason? Just... without anything”, Stiles said and his voice was quiet.

 

“I am sorry”, Derek said and really meant it but Stiles just shook his head.

 

“Damn it Derek, you could have at least called me or send a freaking SMS”, Stiles was getting louder, but then just waved his hand as if the energy of this talk wasn't even worth it.

 

“I know”, Derek sighed and wiped a hand over his face, “I know, but when I left I was in a bad place and I needed some time to figure things out...And then after a while I thought that you guys were safer without me around, because it was my family who brought all this...this evil to this town in the first place. So I stayed away.”

 

“And this includes not even letting me know that you are safe?”, Stiles looked at him and his eyes narrowed down. His rapid heartbeat was still disturbing the silence.

 

“Derek, none of my messages went though, they told me that your number was unavailable, I...I looked everywhere for y-... _We_ looked everywhere for you but nothing, we thought you were...”, with a sigh Stiles stopped talking.

 

It was quiet for a while. Just the scratching of fingers against glass could be heard. Stiles was looking down at his hands and Derek just felt so guilty all of a sudden.

 

“I got a new number so that nobody could reach me...”, Derek said quietly, “I thought I was keeping you safe”, he then added louder.

 

“Well it's not like everything disappears just because you are”, Stiles said and angrily stared at Derek.

 

Derek sighed defeatedly and looked down at his hands.

 

“You wanna know what happened while you were gone?”, Stiles voice was harsh and he looked at Derek with hurt and pain in his eyes. Derek was actually afraid of what Stiles was about to tell him.

 

“Kira had trouble keeping her Kitsune powers at bay, Lydia was admitted into Eichen House and nearly got killed, Mason _somehow_ transformed into a huge Beast, I _killed_ someone, Scott pretty much abandoned me, I-”, Stiles had become more agitated and by the end of his little talk he was panting and his heart was hammering in his chest again. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose and quickly rubbed over his eyes.

 

“I...I didn't know”, Derek said quietly. He was actually shocked. He hadn't expected any of that.

 

“How could you?”, Stiles whispered, “you weren't here.”

 

Again, silence filled the air.

 

“I am so sorry, Stiles”, Derek tried, but Stiles just huffed out a laugh.

 

“I mean it! Please, believe me”, Derek begged him, “what can I do to show you that I am serious?”

 

Derek was looking at him with teary eyes and his hand forcefully gripped the table. He was getting desperate at this point. He wouldn't know what he would do if he would lose Stiles forever.

 

“You can stop lying to me”, Stiles said harshly and met Derek's glance with tears in his eyes as well.

 

That statement actually left Derek in shock. He didn't know how to respond to that and scrunched up his brows. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

 

“Yeah, that's what I thought”, Stiles huffed out another laugh and looked back at his hands.

 

“Stiles, I never wanted to lie to you...”, he started.

 

“I waited for you”, Stiles interrupted him with fury in his eyes, “after we went home from Mexico I waited for you to call me, to text me, to just contact me in _any_ shape of form, but nothing _ever_ came. Do you know what that feels like?”

 

“Oh so you think it was easy for me to just leave?”, Derek scoffed and wiped some tears away that escaped his eyes.

 

“Oh no no, you don't get to play the victim here!”, Stiles spat and got up from the chair, “didn't you hear what I just said? _I killed someone_...Derek. I ended someones life! That person is now dead because of me!”

 

Derek couldn't say anything. The clock in the kitchen kept ticking on.

 

“I needed you Derek...so where were you?”, Stiles said defeated and sat back down in his chair.

 

The air around them was filled with silence again. Stiles wiped the few tears away that escaped his eyes and fiddled with the glass in his hands. Derek just felt horrible. How could this all happen?

 

“Stiles, I am so sorry for leaving”, Derek said after a while and moved closer so that Stiles could look at his eyes, “but I will promise you, I will _never_ leave you again, at least not willingly.”

 

Derek laid a hand on Stiles' leg and squeezed it reassuringly. He needed Stiles to understand that he was serious. Stiles was looking back at him with those big hazel eyes and for a second Derek felt like he had lost Stiles forever. But then Stiles' eyes actually softened and a small smile was on his face. Derek timidly returned that. Stiles nodded and took a deep but shaky breath. Derek felt the tension in the air slowly dissolving and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“I shouldn't have just left”, Derek said and Stiles nodded and huffed out a laugh.

 

“No, you shouldn't have”, Stiles then whispered. He then laid his hand over Derek's which was still on his own leg and stroked over it with his thumb. A warm and fuzzy feeling flowed through Derek's body and he just felt so content.

 

“So, you are back for good now?”, Stiles asked him and desperately wanted him to say 'yes'. He just felt so empty lately and needed someone right now.

 

“I am”, Derek said with a smile and could hear Stiles breathe a sigh of relief as well. Derek couldn't help the genuine smile forming on his face. It felt so good to be here with Stiles again. But Derek still felt the unease that was running through Stiles' veins. He desperately wanted to help him. And hoped that Stiles would let him.

“Are you okay?”, Derek asked quietly. Stiles looked up from their hands. He quickly blinked and cleared his throat.

 

“Yeah, yeah”, Stiles said and removed his hand from Derek's. He went back to fiddling with the glass in his hands and rubbed over his eyes again.

 

“Stiles?”, Derek asked carefully.

 

With a deep breath Stiles straightened his posture and forced a smile on his face.

 

“Well the last few months weren't a ride in the park for me”, Stiles admitted quietly.

 

“You wanna talk about it?”

 

Stiles thought about this for a while.

 

“I don't think I can do that quiet yet”, Stiles shrugged and continued fiddling with the glass.

 

Derek nodded. He understood. He had been there before as well. In this state of shock where you don't want to think about the things you had done because then you wouldn't be able to stop the horrible thoughts from reappearing again.

 

When Stiles looked at him there were small tears shimmering in his eyes again. Stiles shrugged again and smiled at Derek. Derek didn't know if he was going too far with this or if he even was entitled to, but he stood up from his chair and opened his arms. Stiles looked up at him, his brows furrowed in confusion. He was still so mad at Derek for leaving him alone with all this, but he also knew that he couldn't hold the grudge forever. He needed this right now. Derek was about to retreat and the feeling of hurt send a painful punch to Derek's stomach. But then Stiles got up and wrapped his arms around Derek's torso. Derek breathed a sigh out in relief and closed the hug. A small smile was on his face. Stiles tightened the hug and Derek did, too. They stayed like this for a while, giving each other comfort. Then Derek felt Stiles retreating, so he let him.

 

They broke the hug but Derek let his hands rest on Stiles' shoulders. He gave them a reassuring squeeze before retreating entirely. Stiles took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

 

“Thanks”, he said and wiped the few tears away that had escaped his eyes, “I needed that.”

 

“Yeah, me too”, Derek said and they both smiled at each other.

 

Stiles ran his hands through his hair and looked at Derek with a serious expression.

 

“Now this doesn't mean that I forgive you.”

 

Derek laughed and nodded.

 

“Duly noted”, he said with a smile.

 

Stiles took another deep breath and let out a small laugh as well. It felt like the air was finally free of any tension. The silence that followed now wasn't awkward anymore, it was calming.

 

There were still a lot of things they needed to talk about, a lot of things that needed explanation, but for now this was as good as it was gonna get.

 


End file.
